


Loki Cat

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lokitty, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author had a horrible day and her Loki Cat let's her know she's not alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frost Kitties Are People, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084151) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy). 



> This was inspired by needleyecandy's series Frost Kitties Are People Too. I really wanted another comfort story so I wrote this as I couldn't help but picture Loki as a cat I am btw in this as his girlfriend. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed

I was in the worst mood and tired too, all I wanted was to be alone. Of course once I got in bed I noticed Loki Cat climb on my bed. "Enchantress, is home" he purred as he snuggled up next to me.

"Hey, W….I mean Cat Eyes" I said softly as I stroked his fur. "Why is my lovely Enchantress so sad?" he asked now turning into his human cat form. It was basically Loki but with cat ears and a long black tail.

"Loki Cat, my life just sucks today wasn't great  I'm sorry, you don't need to be here" I said and with that he gave me this stern look.

"Enchantress, do not say such things I am staying right here with my love" he said as he laid himself on my lap.

"Loki, you're too sweet" I said drained as I rubbed his ears. He purred in pleasure rubbing his head against my hand. "You bring it out of me my love" he purred now nuzzling against my cheek.

"Thank you" I said quietly. "Darling there is no need to thank me, I love you, I do not take pleasure in seeing you like this" he whispered and I felt him lick me.

 "I know" I said suppressing a giggle. "Tell me what you feel for me, it feels like ages since I heard you say it" Loki said letting his fingers touch mine.

I gave him a tired sad smile before saying, "I love you Loki, you are a gift from some unknown place and I never want to be without you" I whispered.

"Oh Enchantress, I feel the same my darling" he said and grazed his lips against mine. "Kiss me" he said tenderly. I let my lips touch his in a long slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep to the sound of his purring.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
